Earth, Wind, and Fire
by Last of the Uchiwa
Summary: You'd think that living in a world full of sorcerers, stupidly powerful aliens, and colorfully dressed psychotics who routinely terrorize cities would leave people jaded to surprise. But three teenage ninjas with absurd haircuts from another world that can walk on water, disguise themselves as other people, and blow stuff up without a care in the world? Huh, that's original.
1. Anomalies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim any rights to any of the intellectual properties showcased in this story. All Naruto characters and terminology belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the manga and anime companies that conceived the original Naruto and Naruto Shippuden franchises. All DC Comics characters and terminology belong to DC Entertainment. I also do not own any of the images used in my profile or stories.

* * *

 **Earth, Wind, and Fire**

 **Chapter 1: Anomalies**

 **Metropolis**

 **October 10, 2009**

There was nothing like taking a flight high above the city skyline after a long day of work. A pity that only a small minority of people could enjoy such a luxury. Clark Kent, better known to the world as Superman, was one such person, and he was currently soaring above the city of Metropolis, high enough to allow the clouds to obscure his view of the city, but was still perfectly capable of hearing the buzz of over 12 million citizens going about their day.

Superman sighed comfortably as he took in the view of the city. He had been going through some pretty stressful times lately. He recently had to save the Earth from an army of Phantom Zone demons amassed by General Zod, the UN has been cracking down on him and his fellow members of the Justice League for not following policy on foreign nation conflict intervention, and a bump in his relationship with Lois Lane has forced the two of them to take a break and interact strictly in a professional we-are-totally-not-upset-that-we-are-broken-up manner.

Even his constant saving-the-city routine was starting to get out of hand somewhat. Street crime was starting to pick up, super criminals like Metallo and Parasite were breaking out of their prisons and going back to committing sprees as fast as Superman could put them away, and car crashes and suicide attempts were soaring to an all time high!

Today was the first day in a while that things in the city seemed quiet (well, hardly _quiet_ , considering that Superman could hear a pin drop on the floor of a jazz club from the other side of the city if he focused hard enough, but there didn't seem to be anyone in particular grave trouble from what he could sense). Superman was grateful for the little breather.

With the workday finished and no one in the city in dire need of help as far as he could hear, Clark pondered whether or not he could chance a quick trip to Smallville to check on his folks. His cousin Kara has been staying on the farm with his parents and he wanted to see how well she has been adjusted to life in the countryside.

Unfortunately that choice was taken out of his hands when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something shot down through the clouds about 300 feet to the right of the where he was floating. It was speeding down towards the surface of the Earth.

"What was that?" the Man of Steel asked himself. Upon activating his enhanced vision, Superman was shocked to discover that that something was a person! An unconscious person falling at terminal velocity towards the ground!

"Oh my god!" The Man of Steel shot towards the man. He prayed he would make it in time. A few hundred more yards and the poor fellow would become a wet, chunky stain on the roof of Lexcorp Tower.

Ugh, if only a person's life weren't in jeopardy. That would've been a much more pleasing image to ponder.

"Gotcha!" Superman exclaimed as he caught the stranger in mid-air. "Are you okay? What happened? Why are you…?" Superman stopped cold and stared in horror as he realized that the man was a boy with blonde spiky hair in his late teens… who just so happened to have three black rod-shaped spears impaled through his shoulder, lower right stomach, and left thigh. His torn clothes were soaked in blood, his heart rate was erratic, and he was gasping painfully for breath, indicating that his lungs were failing. He'd be dead shortly if he didn't seek immediate medical attention.

"Jesus Christ…" Superman decided not waste further time as he held a failing life in his hands. He quickly surveyed the skies to see if there was any trace of a plane or helicopter that was falling or breaking down. Seeing no such thing within a 20-mile radius, he bolted towards the ground, holding the boy tenderly to not exasperate any of his wounds.

He hadn't the faintest clue as to why this boy just appeared, fell from the sky, or why he was nearly murdered, but questions could wait until he was saved. As could a slice of Ma's famous strawberry pie or watching Kara drive a plow.

* * *

 **Themyscira**

 **October 10, 2009**

"HIYAH!" Diana exclaimed as she plunged her sword towards the ground. Her opponent, Artemis, quickly rolled out of the way, vaulted off the ground with one hand and launched a kick towards her rival's hand, succeeding in knocking the sword away from her. Artemis then leaped back to her feet and eyed her opponent hungrily, fists up in a defense position and muscles tense. Diana took a second to catch her breath, pondering her next course of action.

It had been quite a while since she had returned home to visit her sisters on Paradise Island, and with things relatively quiet in the states at the moment, Diana felt it was as good at time as ever to go back home, check up on how things were with her family, and let off a little steam in a friendly duel to the not-quite-death with Themyscira's most proud and militant Amazon, Artemis.

They had been at it for a little under two hours, seamlessly switching from spears and shields to swords to bare knuckles with the expert skill and grace expected from two of the fiercest and most experienced warriors on the island. Now, both were nearing the end of their stamina and patience and looked to end the duel fast.

They both bolted towards each other and launched into a barrage of punches and kicks, sweeping up sand beneath their sandals. After grappling for two minutes, Diana managed to goad Artemis into blocking a spinning heel kick and using the momentum to use her other leg to hook around Artemis' head before twisting her hips and torso and swinging around to take her to the ground.

Diana smirked triumphantly as she held Artemis in a choke hold. Artemis growled her teeth in frustration, but recognized that she could not slip out of this hold, nor force her way out against Diana's superior strength.

"I yield," she grunted. Diana released her and stood up. The surrounding Amazons applauded the impressive display. Diana extended a hand towards her opponent and lifted Artemis to her feet.

"You continue to improve my sister," Diana commented with a smile. "But not quite enough to beat me just yet."

"Just you wait, Diana," Artemis replied with a devious smirk. "Someday, it will be you who submits to my prowess so I will claim the title of champion of the Amazons."

"Perhaps with dedication to training as yours, you will surpass me. But until then," Diana bowed in respect, "thank you for offering a worthy match."

"I extend my thanks as well," Artemis returned the gesture, "as well as a request to continue our duel in the future."

"Anytime," Diana promised. The Amazon crowd dispersed at the conclusion of the fight, except one. An adolescent girl with undeniable resemblance to the tall, athletic, dark-haired, and blue eyed Wonder Woman stepped up to her. The two lookalikes greeted each other and began to walk across the beach.

"You know you'll never end her incessant challenges if you keep encouraging her with promises that she can beat you someday." The mystery girl told Diana with a smirk.

"What makes you think I have any desire to _make_ her stop," Wonder Woman replied. "A challenge is a challenge, and any sister of mine has the freedom to challenge me as many times as she wishes. Plus they benefit me as much as her, keeping us both on our toes and improving our skills. You should know as much, Donna."

"I understand," Donna answered, "but I think I'd get tired of having the same person challenge me to a duel over and over. It's not like Artemis has anything to prove. She's about as close to an equal to you as there is."

"You raise a fair point, but as a fellow warrior, a sister, and a superhero, I will allow Artemis the privilege of challenge for as many times as we can both tolerate."

"Suit yourself," The two Amazons enjoyed the feel of the waves beneath their feet as watched the sun set towards the horizon. Suddenly, Donna caught sight of something odd at the corner of her eye.

"What is that?" she asked as she turned and pointed far to the left. Diana squinted as she saw something… no, _someone_ , lying on the surf allowing the waves to splash over them.

"Hey!" Diana and Donna raced over to the person, and discovered that it was a girl. A girl around the age of 16 with rather odd looking pink hair, torn blue clothes, with multiple small black spears pierced through her body! She looked deathly pale, blood was leaking out of her body into the sea, and she was coughing weakly to the sky, spitting up water as she struggled for breath.

"Great Hera!" Donna cried. She rushed to grab the spears to pull them out, but they burned her skin as she grabbed them to rip them away.

"Careful!" Diana warned. "You'll only further tear her wounds if you just yank the spears out!"

"What else are we supposed to do? She's dying! We can't just leave her like this!"

"Rush to the infirmary and tell the doctors to ready for emergency surgery. I'll perform some basic first aid. Go! Hurry!"

Donna leaped off the sand and shot into the sky, disappearing over the clearing of trees next the beach. Diana gingerly carried the girl out of the water, carefully placed her down on the sand, and gently and slowly pulled the spears out of the girl's stomach, left bicep, and upper back, though that took longer than it should have since the spears emitted a strange, potent energy that burned her hands as she touched them. She then ripped some cloth off her robes and made crude bandages out of them to apply to the wounds and slow the bleeding. After finishing, Diana lifted her patient and flew off towards the dwellings of the island.

Halfway to the doctor, the girl starting squirming and whispering. "N-N-Naruto. S-Sa-Sasuke…kun."

"Rest my child," Diana ordered. "Save your strength. You don't have much time, but by the gods of Olympus, my sisters and I _will_ save you."

* * *

 **Nanda Parbat**

 **October 10, 2009**

"So I see," a middle aged _looking_ man wearing green and black suit with a cloak draped over his shoulders holding a sword in his hand glared down at a group of armor clad ninjas kneeling at his feet. Behind him stood a young woman with a fair skin, dark brown hair, and piercing green eyes, and a much bigger, bald man with darker skin and several scars around his muscular body.

"Forgive us, my lord," begged the assassin right in front of his master, his head turned down towards the floor in a gesture of submission and fear. "We carried out your orders as best we could, but the Batman had apparently caught on to our ploy, invaded our underground base, and destroyed the devices before they could be activated."

Ra's al Ghul continued to glare at his men, contemplating an appropriate chastisement for failing him. However, he sighed in resignation, acknowledging that dishing out punishment would serve little purpose at this point. His men could hardly be blamed for being beaten. They were up against Ra's future successor after all.

"A pity. I suppose the fault is mine for sending incapable lackeys such as yourselves to carry out such an important task. Dismissed." The assassins rose in unison, bowed, and march out of the courtroom. Ra's closed his eyes and sighed, losing himself in his thoughts.

"Once again, Batman interferes with our plans," growled the large man. "Lord Ra's, I ask you to once again reconsider your decision towards him. He is proving far too troublesome to leave alive. We know of his identity, and where he resides. I could go to Gotham City, sneak into his manor, and slit his throat while he sleeps. We will finally be able to carry out our plans without tribulation."

"Ubu, we have discussed this at length," the woman snapped. "Wayne is far too valuable to father's long term plans to dispose of. Until he comes to accept his destiny, he is to be left alive, regardless of any slight against us."

"A proposition he has turned down on numerous occasions. In addition to that, he continues to mock us by trampling all over our operations! I say forsake that miserable wretch and eliminate him once and for all!"

"My father's orders still stand. A few ruined operations are nothing to us. We will not rid of a potential leader just to for you to attain petty revenge for losing to him in battle on the few occasions you faced him."

"You're hardly one to be making such accusations, Talia," Ubu snarled at her. "Is it not true that you just want him spared to take him as your husband? I didn't think even you would let love and blind loyalty clouded your judgment or ambition."

"You dare make such insults against me?!"

"Suppose I do, you impudent little-"

"ENOUGH!" Ra's barked. Both arguers snapped at attention, turning to face the leader of the league. "Ubu, you bring a valid argument against keeping the detective alive, but whether or not he continues to live is _my_ decision to make, not yours. And Talia, do not think that my wish to have him as my successor or your affections for him grants him freedom to vex us. He is still our enemy, and if it comes to that point, he will suffer the consequences for his defiance. I will not have either of you arguing like children over this or any matter again. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," both spoke in unison.

"Good. You are both dismissed." While Ubu went to his private quarters, Talia walked out of the palace to roam the surrounding desert. A breeze swept through the sands, cooling the normally arid temperature, making for a pleasing stroll.

Talia sighed as she pondered events as of late. It has not been easy for her, being tugged by both sides on this war between Batman and the League of Shadows. She often feels like the knot in a tug of war rope, in the middle ground constantly being pulled towards either side; her love for Bruce and her duty to her father, her wish to empathize with Batman's ideology and her years of supporting the League's campaign to bring order to humanity. Why couldn't either side just see the beauty in the other' convictions so she could be happy with the both of them?

As she continued to wander the wasteland, she spotted something in the distance. The vague figure of what looked like a person waded through the sands headed to the palace. The only problem was members of the league didn't come in this particular direction at any time during the night. And Nanda Parbat's mountain fortress was supposed to be inaccessible to all outsiders.

Talia immediately drew her sword and ran to confront the intruder, but when she got close, she realized the intruder was only a child. Or more accurately, a teenage boy who was heavily wounded; two small odd looking black spears lodged in his right hip and left leg, several cuts, burns, and bruises littered across his body. Aside from that, his pale skin, spiky black hair, and torn white shirt were caked with blood, and he was holding a katana that Talia recognized belonged to a member of the Shadows.

"Surround him!" a voice bellowed. Before Talia could react, a squad of assassins had the boy surrounded and three went to her side.

"Apologies, Lady Talia," an assassin next to her spoke. "We do not know how this outsider found his way so close to the palace. The north perimeter guard attempted to detain him, but he slaughtered them all before running towards here."

"You mean none of that blood is his?" she asked. "You didn't give him any of his present injuries?"

"No, my lady. Aside from any wounds he already had, none of the perimeter guard members could get a scratch on him. It's rather astounding. Even injured as much as he is with two spears limiting his movement, his speed and skill with a blade are remarkable! He took out just over twenty of our men before he attempted to escape!"

Talia looked at the boy who was now on his knees, wincing in pain and panting with exhaustion. She raised an eyebrow with intrigue. An injured adolescent capable of besting twenty of her ninjas while mortally wounded? Either her men were really starting to slip up, or she was looking at an iron-willed warrior.

The boy lifted his head to look at Talia. He kept his left eye shut, but his right eye was blood red, with a small black pupil at the center encompassed by a circle of tiny black marks. On the circle were three larger black marks that looked like commas positioned equal distances away from each other. Talia al Ghul was not easily intimidated, but even she found it hard to suppress a shiver that ran down her spine as she looked into the boy's eye.

In it she saw power, trauma, rage, despair, and pain. It was evident to Talia that this boy had seen a great deal of bloodshed in his life, and had drawn quite a bit of blood in retaliation. This was a warrior, one as determined to conquer as any other she had seen.

An assassin drew his katana readied it for a decapitation.

"No!" Talia ordered. "He is to be spared."

"But Lady Talia," he protested. "He is an outsider who infiltrated our secret grounds. He killed over twenty officers!"

Talia merely scoffed. "If this boy is capable of that much while wounded as he is, then he is worth more than any of you lowly commoners. Take him to the medics. See if you can save him." The men present recoiled in surprise at her accusation, but didn't raise any further argument. Two men surrounded the boy and grabbed his arms. He struggled to fight back, but another punched him in the face before he could do so. He looked up Talia with one last death glare. Despite the raging fire that burned in his gaze, it was clear to the woman that he was fighting to stay conscious.

"I don't know who you are or how you found this place. But keep in mind, my mercy is out of pragmatism, not compassion. Let's just hope you are as skilled as I've heard you are, warrior. You may be of great use to us."

* * *

 **A/N: And here is the first chapter to my first attempt at a Naruto x Young Justice crossover story. I couldn't have chosen a worse time to do this. I'm just starting my first semester of college and I'm going to be quite busy for a while. Nevertheless, I do have big plans for this story and will do my best to keep updates frequent. Feel free to comment or PM me with any ideas. Ja ne!**


	2. Brave New World

**Chapter 2: Brave New World**

"And you're saying he just appeared out of thin air? No falling plane, helicopter, parachute, no anything?"

"Nothing. I flew back up after I delivered him to the ER and searched, but there were no malfunctioning air vehicles or other falling persons in the vicinity."

It had been a day since Superman had checked the blond boy he saved into a hospital for his injuries. It had been a tense wait, but the doctors were able to save him. Apparently he was making quite a fast recovery… too fast in fact. The boy's wounds had started to heal on their own considerable quickly once the doctors had administered drugs and stopped the internal bleeding. And that was only the first of a few interesting things Superman learned about this boy since yesterday.

These new facts led him to ask his colleagues, Batman and Martian Manhunter, to meet him at Star Labs, where the boy was transferred for further study.

"Why transfer him here?" J'onn asked.

"Because the doctors found some interesting things as they were performing surgery on him," Superman replied. "As well as in a thorough physical afterwards. Dr. Hamilton and his team are scanning for other anomalies to share."

"Do you believe he is an alien?" Batman asked.

"I believe it's possible. From what I myself saw, he heals much faster than any normal human can. He was in critical condition just yesterday, but after removing the weapons that impaled him and sewing up the wounds, his body repaired all the internal damage and replaced the blood quite fast. He doesn't even have scars now. He's just comatose."

"Comatose?" J'onn raised an eyebrow. "They aren't using anesthesia to keep him under?"

"No, his body just shut down during the procedures."

"I think I've found the answer to that little mystery," the three superheroes looked to the left to see Superman's trusted friend, Dr. Emil Hamilton walk out of the examination room. He was jotting down notes on his clipboard with an intrigued look on his face. "Come inside."

Walking in, the three heroes saw the blond teen on a cot, dressed in hospital wear and hooked up to an IV with several biometric scanners conducting scans for new intel. Hamilton walked to a computer and got body maps to display on a projector screen.

"He shares about 55% of his DNA with regular humans, but the rest is composed of cells, antibodies, and a few unique elements the computers can't identify. Everything from his bone to organ tissue is quite a bit denser, suggesting that wherever he hails from has heavier gravity than Earth's. A few other details I can tell you, but what I am really interested in… is this."

Hamilton pressed a button on the dashboard and a new map popped up on screen.

"Interesting," Batman grabbed his chin. "His body produces a unique bioelectric energy field."

"Unlike any form of energy I've ever examined. Atomically unstable, highly malleable, yet almost impossible to extract and contain. He actually has an entirely separate circulatory system that constantly streams this energy throughout his body. Apparently the energy contributed to his rapid healing, as it started flaring up and engulfing the boy's body as the doctors wrapped up surgery at Metro General yesterday, if their statements are to be believed. But it would appear that the energy is in very short supply at the moment, which might the reason for his low level body function, kind of like in the way your body starts to fail if you lose enough blood or water."

"So what are your thoughts?" Martian Manhunter asked. "Alien or metahuman?"

"I'm thinking metahuman," the doctor answered. "There is still quite a bit of his physiology that is human."

"Anything else you gathered about him?" Batman asked.

"Well, there are a few odd items I found on him yesterday," Superman presented a box which contained a two pouches, a headband with a metal forehead plate with a strange swirling insignia on it, a three-pronged knife with a large handle attached to a string like it was meant to be worn like a necklace, and a wallet shaped and colored like a frog.

J'onn picked up the frog wallet, sporting an amused smirk on his green face. "This has a rather… endearing charm to it, doesn't it?"

"On the other hand, these don't," Batman sounded less amused (when didn't he?) when he emptied the pouches to discover they were filled with shuriken, kunai knives, scrolls, an emergency first aid kit, military rations, and what Batman recognized as smoke pellets. "Most of this is ninja equipment. I've come across many members of the League of Shadows with similar kits as this."

Clark started chuckling. "So this kid is supposed to be a ninja?"

"You find that hard to believe?"

"If you saw the rather garish looking orange turtleneck and pants combo he was wearing when I found him, you would too."

"The weapons do speak for themselves," J'onn interjected. He grabbed the tri-pronged knife on the table and looked it curiously. "What do these markings mean?"

"I recognize the symbols," Batman answered. "These are Japanese characters. But they're arranged in some sort of code. I can't translate it."

"He's waking up!" one of the doctors exclaimed. He rushed to the boy's side as his face started to stir and twitch. "Can you hear me? Are you ok−"

"SASUKE!" The boy shot up in his cot and screamed out, swinging to punch the doctor half way across the room.

"Holy…" Superman rushed over and caught the doctor in mid-air. The blond quickly punched and kicked two other doctors who tried to sedate him and flipped out of his cot, reaching for his weapons. The other workers in the room screeched as the boy spiraled out of control.

"Wait! Stop!" Manhunter rushed over and grabbed him. "It's okay. You are safe."

" _Anata wa dare de, dokoni anata wa watashi o torimashita ka? Nani o Sakura to Sasuke de okonatte imasu ka_?" The young ninja sounded quite angry and scared. It was apparent that he saw the superheroes as his enemies.

"What is he saying?" asked J'onn.

"He's speaking in Japanese," Batman interjected. "I'll talk to him, but set up a psychic link with me and Superman." J'onn nodded and close his eyes to set up a mental connection with his colleagues. Batman turned to the boy and starting conversing in his native language. _"Stand down. We are not here to harm you. We just wish to help."_

 _"Nice try, Kaguya!"_ the boy snarled. _"I don't know how you managed to escape your prison or subject me to Infinite Tsukuyomi, but I will break free and defeat you!"_

Batman set his confusion aside for now. " _I don't know what it is you speak of, but you mistake us for enemies. Try to calm down, and we can help you."_

The boy narrowed is eyes, obviously not convinced of Batman's sincerity. He swung his arm and sent several shuriken towards the two heroes, but Batman countered with some of his Batarangs. The blond then flashed forward at alarming speed, getting up close with Batman as fast as he could blink.

 _So fast,_ Batman thought as he countered a strong left hook, only to be tripped up and sent flying with a right knee. The kid then advanced towards the Martian, but was shocked to find his body passing through the alien's body as he tried to kick him. J'onn then grabbed the kid from behind and held him in a chokehold.

"Please calm down," he insisted. "I don't wish to hurt you." His opponent obviously didn't share his sentiments as he kicked up his legs and flipped J'onn to the ground. Superman started flying towards him to intervene, but the blond threw smoke bombs to the ground beneath him. Superman swept through the smoke, only to discover that the kid was gone. Vanished into thin air.

"He's gone," Superman grunted. "How do you ninjas always do that, anyway?" Before Bats could answer him, a boom shook the room and Supes looked up. His target had punched a hole in the ceiling and jumped through to the roof.

"He's getting away!" cried Dr. Hamilton.

"Come on. We have to restrain him." Superman flew up to the roof with Batman and Martian Manhunter in tow.

* * *

Naruto leaped across several buildings before he took a moment to pause and gauge his surroundings. He was shocked to see that he was in a city he couldn't immediately recognize, with skyscrapers and towers going out as far as the eye could see. And people… LOTS of people. Far more than he had ever sensed in a single urban area at one time. Naruto didn't have any sensory abilities activated, but his senses were telling him that there were boatloads of people bustling around all corners of this place. Thousands, maybe _millions_!

There were so many questions swimming through his head. Where was he? Where were his friends? Did they defeat Kaguya? Had she somehow escape their Six Paths Planetary Seal? Was he dead? Under Infinite Tsukuyomi? _What was going on?!_

Naruto was about leap to the next tall building, but he staggered and dropped to a knee. It only just registered to him how _tired_ he was. His chakra reserves were dangerously low, his body was racked with pain, and he felt dizzy, hungry, and sick to his stomach. In this state, he figured he wouldn't even be able to pull off a Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu or Rasenshuriken.

"My chakra… so low," he grunted. _Kurama, can you help me out._ No response came from the demon inside Naruto. _Kurama? Kurama, can you hear me?_ Naruto was starting to get antsy now. He tried to enter his mindscape, but found that he couldn't project his avatar in his own mind! _Gyuki, Shukaku, Saiken, Son… ANYONE?_ Now Naruto was in panic mode. He couldn't reach any of the tailed beasts inside him. What was happening?

His ears perked up as he noticed the three oddly dressed strangers from that prison coming in close. This was bad. He was so weak, hurt, and tired, that he couldn't use some of his greatest jutsu against these guys. And if Kaguya or Zetsu had somehow escaped, he didn't stand a ghost of a chance. But Naruto decided that his fear, fatigue and confusion could wait. Until Kurama or the other tailed beasts woke up, he would stall and fight as long as he could. He had to find his friends and stop Kaguya, and no one, not even bizarrely dressed minions, stood in Naruto Uzumaki's way! Believe it!

* * *

 _"J'onn, you've link us all mentally, right?"_ Batman asked in his thoughts as he was carried by the flying Martian.

 _"Yes, we can hear you just fine,"_ Manhunter answered.

 _"Transfer my knowledge of Japanese between you and Clark. You are going to need it to communicate with him."_

The three superheroes circled Naruto, who glared threateningly back at them.

"Listen kid," Superman started speaking in Japanese, courtesy of Batman's knowledge and J'onn's mental powers. "You don't understand the situation. You were near dead when we found you. I don't know where you came from, but this is not the world you know."

Naruto snarled and leapt towards the Krytonian. He buffed his hand with chakra and punched the tights and cape wearing weirdo in the face, but he was baffled when he discovered that his punch had absolutely no effect on him! He didn't even wince, stagger back, or so much as blink even as his fist came into contact with the face! It's like Naruto just punched a steel wall!

Superman tried to grab him, but Naruto spun and aimed a kick at his chest. That at least allowed Naruto to escape the man's grip and flip several feet back. Batman follow up by launching his grappling hook towards him, which Naruto caught, but then jolted when Batman sent a few thousands volts of electricity into him. Batman then retracted the powerful cord, bringing Naruto towards him, but Naruto blocked his punch and pushed backwards once again.

Before Naruto could pounce again, he grabbed his head in pain and confusion. He realized it was a mental attack. Could these people have Mind Transfer Jutsu like the Yamanaka Clan?

 _'Calm down… Naruto. You don't understand. You don't have to−'_

"Kai!" Naruto clapped his hands into a strange hand sign and a wave of psychic energy bounced back towards J'onn. J'onn recoiled and cried out in pain as his psychic power was abruptly forced back at him.

"J'onn!" Superman flew towards Naruto, taking advantage of the fact he was distracted to punch him towards the other side of the roof. The kid slumped out cool before turning into a puff of smoke.

"What?" Superman was shocked. What did he just do to−?

"Rasengan!" A powerful blast of… something, slammed into the back of Clark's head. Clark grunted as he was drilled into the roof of the building. The energy kept pressing into Clark's flesh until he was sent rocketing down into the floor of the building itself, much to the distress of the business executives who were have a board meeting inside.

"Damn!" Batman grimaced as he comforted a hurt Martian Manhunter. The boy had somehow reappeared in the blink of an eye with a blue ball of swirling energy that he smashed into Clark's head. At least now he knew what the bioelectricity system was for, but that only registers this… Naruto, as a bigger threat.

Naruto drew up several shuriken out of seemingly nowhere and let them loose. Batman once again countered with Batarangs, but Naruto seemed to have another trick up his sleeve. He made several strange gestures with his fingers before smoke exploded into view around him. When it dissipated, Batman was stunned to see the _biggest_ shuriken he had ever seen in Naruto's hands. It was just over the size of the boy himself. Naruto jumped high into the air and hurled the giant weapon with incredible speed and precision. Batman pushed J'onn out of the way before diving in the opposite direction. But that wasn't the real attack it seemed. The shuriken burst into a cloud of smoke to reveal… Naruto himself!

"What?"

" _Take this_!" Naruto hurled several kunai at Batman with weird paper tags connected to them. Once again, Batman deflected them all, but as the kunai fell to the ground, the paper around them started to ignite. Batman grimaced and dived backward, just as all the paper tags exploded. He narrowly escaped the main blasts, being sent sprawling back as a result.

"Ugh," Manhunter groaned as he shook himself awake. "What… happened?"

"Why didn't you enter his mind?" Batman groaned as he stood up. "You should have paralyzed him by now!"

"I tried to enter his mind," J'onn responded as Naruto once again engaged in close combat with him, "but somehow he forced me out." The Martian enlarged his fist and arm and punched Naruto, sending him off the roof.

He then dived after Naruto as he fell, but the ninja was hardly worried. He barrel rolled in the air several times before planting his feet to the wall of the building, sliding down slightly, but then stopping and sticking to the wall like a spider. He stood up straight and started sprinting up the wall until he got closer to J'onn. Naruto leapt towards him with a kunai in hand trying to stab him, but he just passed through him again and got grabbed from behind and thrown towards a reemerged Superman, who was flying towards him with a fist primed and at the ready.

"Sorry kid," Superman managed before he punched Naruto in the face and sent him back to the roof. Naruto hit the roof hard, and struggled to get up, but Batman was ready with a powerful sedative, which he injected into the ninja's arm causing him to lose consciousness after a few seconds of struggling to stay awake.

"There," Batman sighed. He got up, brushing off the pain from the brief scuffle. Superman flew towards him, cracking his neck.

"You guys okay?"

"Fine. Come on, let's get this kid securely tied down. I have questions I want to ask him."

"Ask him or force out of him?" Superman asked with a stern tone.

"Superman, he pressed a fight against the three of us even after just arising from a coma _after_ being treated for fatal wounds. Then there is the matter of his training, his weapons, and the strange powers he used against us. We have to know−"

"And we'll find out," J'onn insisted. "But he's still a kid. He's hurt, scared, and most likely hyped on adrenaline from whatever, or whoever, gave him those injuries. Not to mention he asked of what happened to his friends and of some enemy called Kaguya. He needs to know that he is far from the place he called home. He doesn't need an interrogation… he needs help."

Batman glared at his companions for a moment, but then sighed in resignation. "Fine. But I still want answers as to how he was able to do the things he could do and where he comes from. If he's from another dimension, we need to know if this enemy he faced could come here and cause trouble."

"Very well," J'onn acquiesces. He picks up the boy and carries him back to Star Labs. "Don't worry my friend. We will find a way to help you."

* * *

 _"Kamui Raikiri!" Kakashi cried as he nearly severed Kaguya's arm with a black Lightning Blade. Kaguya gritted her teeth in pain and rage as she sent several bone spears towards the falling jōnin. They merely passed through Kakashi thanks to the intangibility he gained from Obito's Sharingan chakra transfer._

 _"Now Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he flew towards the rabbit goddess. The last Uchiha leapt towards her from the other side with his hand and Yin seal reached out. Kaguya was panicked now. She was having a harder time controlling her chakra since he had to focus so much on forming the planetary Gudōdama behind her. But she was the original progenitor of chakra. She would not fall to these cretins!_

 _She sent two ash bone spears to her two opponents, but while one hit Sasuke, the other was warped into another dimension before it could hit Naruto, courtesy of a Kamui by Kakashi. Sasuke began to crack and disintegrate, but he burst into smoke, revealing that he was really just a Naruto clone in disguise. From his cover near Kakashi's Susano'o, the real Sasuke used his Rinnegan's Time-Space jutsu to swap places with the dying clone and hurl himself to Kaguya, ready with his sealing jutsu. Kaguya, out of other options, opted to escape by jumping into another dimension, but Kakashi was quicker, and as the goddess opened another portal above her head, Kakashi warped Sakura between them and she punched the woman down towards her comrade's hands._

 _Team 7 smiled in achievement. The war was over. Victory was theirs._

 _"Rikudō: Chibaku Tensei!"_

 _Naruto and Sasuke released the fullest extent of their Six Paths powers and the ground beneath them began to tremble. The Rinne Sharingan in the middle of Kaguya's forehead sank beneath her skin. Large chunks of the earth crumbled and rose up to Kaguya, sticking to her as if she was a gravitational force (which she totally was at this point). The Earth itself was being forced towards her to create a new moon seal that would forever restrain her power._

 _Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke dropped to the Earth near Kakashi Sensei, ignoring the massed of rock splitting from the ground to encase Kaguya. They were all beyond exhausted, but alive and triumphant._

 _"It's over! We did it!" Naruto exclaimed, pounding his fist into his hands._

 _"That you did," Kakashi gave his students his trademark eye smile. "And as captain of Team 7, I have never been prouder of all of you."_

 _"Yosh!" Naruto grinned, but then his eyes snapped open in realization. "Wait, we forgot something… Zetsu!" They all turned around to see the black artificial humanoid stumbling towards them. Without any distinctly human features, Zetsu couldn't display any facial expressions, but he hardly needed to in order to convey that he was fuming with rage and disbelief._

 _"You… you insolent little brats!" Zetsu growled. "How dare you… how could you have come by such power?"_

 _"Heh, you simply underestimated the power of shinobi," Naruto sneered. "The power_ we _create for ourselves!" In an instant, Naruto was behind Zetsu, striking him down with a powerful punch and impaling two Gudōdama spears into him. Zetsu hissed as Naruto's powerful chakra poured into him, restricting his movements and eating away at the rest of his power and life force. Damn Hagoromo! Even in death, he still managed to best his mother and foil his plans!_

 _"This game is over, Zetsu," Naruto declared. "You've lost."_

 _Zetsu started laughing maniacally. "Naruto Uzumaki, you really are a unique entity after all, aren't you? All those times the members of Akatsuki expressed worry over your growth, I wondered what it was that enabled you to overpower your foes. I need not wonder anymore. You may have bested my mother and saved your putrid world from Infinite Tsukuyomi, but_ I _am the one who is getting the final victory!"_

 _ **"Naruto! Get away from him!"**_ _Kurama yelled from inside his head._

 _The air around Zetsu started to crackle with electricity. Naruto's eyes widened and jumped back as Zetsu's body started oozing energy. He laughed maniacally as his body started to collapse into itself, opening a black hole that started sucking in everything around it, including the four shinobi._

 _"What's happening?" Sakura cried out._

 _"Zetsu's activated some sort of space-time distortion!" Sasuke replied. He poured chakra into his Rinnegan to try to deactivate it, but it sputtered out of control. "Damn! It's too strong! My Rinnegan can't close it! Kakashi! Can you−"_

 _"It's no good!" Kakashi yelled. "I used the last of Obito's chakra against Kaguya. I don't have access to my Sharingan, or Kamui anymore!"_

 _"Dammit!" Naruto extended his glowing chakra arms to grab his friends and tried to run away from the tremendous suction of the portal, but he screamed in pain as he was impaled by three black rods that started nullifying his chakra. Upon looking up, he noticed that Zetsu was hurling spears at his friends too, until at least his arm disintegrated within the portal he was opening up._

 _"HA! You can't escape!" Zetsu smirked as the last of himself was drawn into his own portal. "We'll all be ripped apart down to our atoms as we are sent hurtling through time and space! You'll never see any peace you helped create, Naruto, never become Hokage. You lose Naruto Uzumaki! YOU ALL LOSE!" Zetsu laughed hysterically as he fully converted into a black hole._

 _"I… CAN'T… MOVE!" Naruto grit his teeth, in frustration. "I… won't… give up!" The vortex then began to expand, swallowing up everything around them. Ground, sand, the very rocks and boulders that were being used to trap Kaguya._

 _"This is bad!" Naruto yelled out through the pain and panic. "If this thing continues to expand, it could potentially free Kaguya!"_

 _"Naruto, stop trying to get away!" yelled Sasuke. "I can close it from the inside but we need to get sucked."_

 _"But then we'll be trapped!" shouted Sakura. "If you can't close, we'll be wiped out by this vortex for nothing! If you do close it, then we'll be stuck in whatever dimension or void Zetsu opened forever! What happens if we are completely erased like he said we would be?!"_

 _"We have to try!" he barked back. "Kaguya will destroy the shinobi world if we don't make sure we stop her."_

 _"Is this it?" Naruto asked, tears rolling down his face as the void began to suck him in. "Is this really the end? Will we really not make it out if we do this?"_

 _"Naruto," he looked towards his sensei, who looked equally depressed and shocked, but also strangely, at peace. "I know this is bad, but we are still shinobi of Konoha. We do whatever it takes to finish the mission. We cannot take the chance of everything we've done up until this point be for nothing."_

 _Naruto looked to his other comrades, who looked equally crushed and scared by the news. He closed his eyes and ruminated on everything that has happened so far. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had finally won. He had finally pushed the world back for everything it had ever done to him. His lonely childhood, the Academy, learning of the fox, becoming a ninja, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Sasuke leaving, the ninja war, the training he underwent, the power and skills he achieved, all the battles he had fought, everyone he gained and lost throughout his life…_

 _How could everything come crashing down on him so fast? Why couldn't he just_ win _?_

 _Nonetheless, Naruto knew Kakashi was right. For all his drive, his ambitions and dreams, his insistence on seeing everything through, he was still a shinobi, one who was willing to make personal sacrifice if that was the only option. He took a deep breath and called upon the tailed beasts in his mind._

 _"Guys, I'm gonna need as much chakra as you can put out."_

 _"Let's do it!" the tailed beasts said in unison. Naruto felt power, power beyond anything he ever personally tapped into before, flow through and out of him. He encased as much protective chakra as he could around Sakura and Kakashi before giving Sasuke the rest. Sasuke poured as much chakra into his left eye as he could before he activated its power._

 _The black hole started to condense and short out around them. Blue astral light filled Naruto's vision as the world disappeared from view, and the void of the gap in space-time completely engulfed them. His senses went awry. Everything he heard felt muffled, he felt weightless as if drifting through the ocean, his eyes were assault by bright colors that kept changing form and appearance, and every cell in his body was vibrating. With one final cry of defiance, he encased himself and his party in a barrier of chakra, and everything went white._

* * *

Naruto slowly started to feel his consciousness return to him, and he fought to open his eyes. Aside from the bright light that shone right in his eyes, everything looked blurry. He groaned as he felt his entire body hurting. His chakra was still extremely low, and he could still hear the voices from his recently resurfaced memories rang in his head. He tried to move only to discover that his hands and legs were bound by strong metal shackles attached to the cot he was currently lying on. Even when he tried to buff his strength with what little chakra he had left, he couldn't get them to budge.

After several minutes of trying and failing to loosen his restraints, Naruto let out a series of frustrated cries and curses. But after a while he came to terms with the fact that he wasn't breaking out of his shackles anytime soon and settled down to begin meditating so he could manually revitalize his chakra reserves and ponder his options.

Whoever captured him didn't seem to want him for any sort of experimentation because aside from the cot and the bright light shining down on him from the ceiling above, the empty room he was in was pitch black, with not a sound to be heard. This meant that Naruto was mostly likely in for an interrogation, possibly torture. But that only begged to question, by _who_? Did he somehow end up in a small shinobi village once the portal spat him out? And where was the interrogator?

As Naruto continued to meditate and gain his strength back, he became aware of another batch of memories that had reemerged from his foggy mind. Waking up in what looked like a lab, being attacked by a squad of oddly dressed blokes who could fly and using mind-walking attacks, and putting up a brief fight before being knocked out cold once again. Now that he thought about it, Naruto could dimly recall being told by the three enemies that they were only trying to help him, once they stopped talking in whatever nonsensical code they were conversing when he first woke up. Could they be fellow shinobi who had heard of him, found him, and were trying to attend to any of his injuries? He was so panicked and confused at the moment that he just straight into battle mode before stopping to get a grip on the situation. Maybe he ought to head these people out and see if they could really help. Assuming they weren't still cross with him about his attack.

"No we aren't, Naruto," a voice called from the blackness. Naruto turned to his left to see a man with green skin and pure red eyes wearing a blue cape over dark clothes stepping into the light. "And yes, we will still be willing to help you despite the damage you caused."

Naruto looked at him wearily for a moment before sighing in admittance. "Sorry about that. I was in the middle of a really tense situation and I thought you and your two teammates were enemies of some sort."

"Not to worry, all is forgiven. My name is J'onn J'onnz. I hope you don't mind but I searched through a few of your memories just to get a good bearing as to what kind of situation you were in before you were found by my colleague. Nothing to deep or personal, rest assured. You'll be pleased to know that this Kaguya and Zetsu you fought are gone. You are safe."

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief, but then his eyes widened as another thought occurred to him. "What about Sasuke, and Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei? Where are the rest of my friends? They were sucked into that portal with me!"

"I'm afraid I know not of what happened to your comrades. You first appeared falling several thousand feet from the sky when the man in blue and red, Superman, found you. He swept the area to find anyone else who could've been falling with you, but he found no one. But do not worry. I'm sure they are alive and arrived somewhere on this Earth. If they are out there, my colleagues and I will find them."

Naruto took what small comfort he could find in the man's words. His instincts could detect no lie or ulterior motive hiding behind J'onn's soft, but firm words, so he decided to trust him. J'onn decided he could do the same and released the shackles currently holding Naruto and handing him a glass of water to drink. After downing it, Naruto decided to take a plunge and ask a series of questions he was dreading the answers to.

"I don't suppose I am in the same world or dimension that the Elemental Nations reside in, am I?"

"I'm afraid not. And without the means to send you back where you came from, or knowledge of where your dimension resides, I am afraid that you are stranded here. I am truly sorry."

Naruto grit his teeth and shut his eyes in refusal, before jumping off the cot and breaking into a run. Unfortunately, J'onn grabbed him for he could try to find the nearest exit, or fashion one with his fists. And as hard as he struggled, the ninja could not overpower the Martian's strength.

"Let me go! I have to leave!"

"I'm afraid I cannot advise that."

"To hell with your advice! I have to find my friends and a way back home! And nothing is going to stop me! Do you really think you can keep me prisoner here?!"

"No one is keeping you imprisoned anywhere," J'onn promised. "But I cannot just let you run amuck wreaking havoc in a land you are not familiar with. And setting your weakened state aside, this world is far too vast for you to explore to find your companions without direction. You could search for years and never find them."

"As if that's gonna stop me!" Naruto barked, now on the ground with both hands held securely behind his back. "I don't care how long it takes me to find them. I won't abandon my friends and I won't give trying to find them. I NEVER GIVE UP!"

"And I admire that. My associates and I will be happy to assist you in searching for them, but then you have to consider the fact that you were most likely sent through space and time. And unless you possess the ability to seamlessly and without risk of failure traverse dimensions to go back to your own world, then you are unfortunately here to stay."

"Shut up!" Naruto growled as he struggled against the green man holding him down. If only he had access to more chakra, then he could easily get out of this situation. But turns out he didn't need to fret too much because J'onn promptly let him go, allowing him to stand up and glare at him. He merely looked back at him with an impassive expression on his alien looking face.

"I could easily over power and subdue you right now. But I am not going to, for I want you to stop and think about your next course of action. Do you really think running about on your own is the smart thing to do? Make the right choice, Naruto."

Naruto snarled at him and readied his fist to deck the green man in the face, he held back as he did stop to think about his current situation. After a minute of glaring at J'onn and twitching his knuckles, he came to accept that the man's reasoning was sound. His fury filled face shrank into a defeated sulk as he walked over to the bed, sat down and put his hands in his face, struggling mightily to keep tears from forming in his eyes.

"Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIT!" How could this happen? How could he lose everything when he was so close to finally winning? Naruto couldn't help but let a flood of crushing thoughts and worries sweep him away. Were the rest of his team dead? Were they scattered across other regions of an unfamiliar world confused, weak, and in unfriendly hands? How about things back home? Did Kaguya escape? Was the world still trapped under Infinite Tsukuyomi even without her or Madara's chakra to power it?

How could he fail? Naruto had spent his entire life fighting back against the people who had labeled him a failure and a weakling. This victory against Kaguya… more than any other besides one day becoming Hokage, should've been the ultimate triumph. The last time he'd ever have to tell somebody, 'yes, I can do it.' And now that was robbed from him, and maybe the possibility of ever going home and enjoying the peace he helped create as well.

For the first time since Pervy Sage died, Naruto felt a crushing wave of complete and utter despair crash into him. Were all those people right? Was he ultimately destined to be a failure? Did all his hard work, all his sacrifices, and all he boasted of his potential and persistence mean nothing?

The Martian Manhunter hardly needed his telepathic powers to detect the anguish and despair coming from the boy. From what he had observed from Naruto's memories, he gathered that the boy had spent the last few hours fighting the most important of a lifetime's worth of battles, only for it to be rendered moot. He was now trapped in a world with no family, friends, resemblance to the life he once lived, and no purpose or direction.

But J'onn would not allow this young warrior to spend any more time sulking over what he lost. He had to help him somehow.

J'onn sat down next to Naruto and clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto Uzumaki, I can't begin to understand what it is you are currently going through. I know little about you, your world, or of anything I can do to ease your pain. But I have peered into your mind and heart and seen that you are, at your very core, a good man. You have endured much pain and loss, and yet you didn't hesitate to put your life on the line to protect your world, your loved ones, or your belief in the goodness in people. I know we can never replace the home you lost but… we would be honored if you could learn to call Earth, your home."

Naruto looked up at him and asked, "Even if I could… what am I supposed to do? What is there here for me?"

"Quite a bit actually," J'onn replied. "I've observed from both your memories and your actions that you are in possession of considerable power. What would you say if I asked you that we could teach you to use your powers as a force for good. To protect those who would seek to do harm to the world or people less fortunate than ourselves, not unlike what you did for your own home."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "You'd have me become a shinobi to another village and fight for them?"

"Something like that," a voice called from elsewhere in the room. A door opened and in came the two other men Naruto fought earlier; the man in the grey and black bat costume who kept using gadgets against him and the man in blue and red tights and cape combo who apparently hadn't realized that he put his underwear on the wrong side of his pants before he left the house this morning. Though apparently neither of his colleagues deigned to inform him of this since neither gave him a second look.

"We are a part of an organization of a few gifted individuals with powers and skills greater than that of the common man," said Big Blue, "who are devoted to protecting humanity from crime, disaster, and terrorism. We call ourselves the Justice League, comprised of the world's greatest heroes. If you wish to use your powers for good, then I'll be happy to take you under my tutelage and show you how to be a hero just like us."

The main the bat suit took over for him. "I imagine things will be quite different from the way you do things in the military system back in your world, but with the right training and instruction you could be just as great a hero as you were to your own people. Of course, that's only if you accept this offer. The choice is yours."

Naruto pondered their words for a moment. There were few things in his life he was more proud of than being celebrated as the Hero of Konoha and of the Fourth Shinobi World War, so a chance to attain a similar accolade here sounded quite appealing. Of course he was still hesitant to trust these people, but they had done nothing to convince Naruto of any dishonest or ill intentions, even if they did come across a tad preachy or eager to here an answer from him.

There was also so much he had to think about. His friends, his home, the war, the fate of his people. As tempting as it was to just ditch these guys and try to settle all his problems by himself, he had long received the message that he had to learn to depend on others as well. Even if it was just temporary, he would have set aside his worries of home. Learning this brave new world, securing a good place in it, and following the advice of these self-claimed heroes now took priority.

Naruto looked up with a determined look on his face. "When do we start?"


End file.
